The Unforgettable Ones
by echoinmymind
Summary: Double-Dates Fun get-togethers with one of your friends and her boyfriend; Triple-Dates Awkward and total unnecessary conversation that leaves everyone feeling uncomfortable - Oneshotxxx R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except for the plot.

_**The Unforgettable Ones**_

Double-Dates = Fun get-togethers with one of your friends and her boyfriend; Triple-Dates = Awkward and total unnecessary conversation that leaves everyone feeling uncomfortable. Maybe this is why this is so god-damn awkward. Confused; yes probably. Well let's start from the beginning shall we?

_Earlier in the day_

"Seriously?!" I asked/yelled to my best friend, while she was in my closet, throwing clothes at me.

"Yes, seriously; he thinks it will be . . . fun." She said, choosing her words carefully.

"Why must he always do this?" I asked, as she came out with two different outfits.

"I have no freaking idea; but anyway, since he forced us into this thing, we might as well look cute. I huffed and looked at the outfit she chose. Well, it **was** cute, but that's totally not the point.

"I hope you know I hate him right now." I said and she looked at me with fake sympathy.

"Whatever, but he is going to be here in like 20 minutes, and then your boyfriend will be showing up." She said, walking in the bathroom and plugging in the straightener.

"Yes, but your boyfriend/best friend person is going to make it A-W-K-W-A-R-D!" I said, as she growled at me.

"For one thing, I am not going out with him! And other, just think of it as a new experience! I mean, what could possibly go wrong? And if he's a total douche, then my boy best friend has your back, missy. Now, enough chatter, go change!" she said, pushing me into the bathroom.

I quickly changed into the outfit she chose for me. Once I finished, she came into the bathroom, straightening my hair. She had already changed into her outfit. After finishing getting ready, we walked downstairs and heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." I said, as Demi shrugged, falling back into the couch. I went over to my front door and opened it.

"Miley!" the person said, as I giggled and hugged him.

"Joey!" I squealed, as I let go of the hug.

"Is it really necessary to add –y to the end of our names?" he asked and I nodded. He came over and sat down next to Demi.

"Why hello there Demetria." He said, as she glared at him.

"Joey, how's Kevvy?" I asked as he just looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Him and Danielle are fine; what about you and your big, macho boyfriend?" he asked and I rolled my eyes at me.

"Um, we're good; but I still do not see the reasoning behind this double-date, especially when you and Joe aren't even dating." I said and he shrugged.

"Well, I haven't officially met this boy, and the only thing I know about him is what Nick says about him, and I hope that stuff is not true." He said, as I rolled my eyes. I should have known. Before I could start a different topic, the doorbell rang again. I got up to answer it, but Demi screamed at me.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, as I looked over at her.

"Answering the doorbell, what does it look like I'm doing?" opening the door.

"Hey baby girl." Liam said, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a quick kiss. My cheeks instantly grew red, as I smiled.

"Hi." I said, in a small voice. Joe walked up, with his hands across his chest, as he looked at Liam. I could tell Liam didn't really know what to do.

"Hello there, Liam." He said, pronouncing his name weird.

"Um, hi, you must be Joe; Miles talks about you all the time." He said, as Joe looked at me.

"Really? Well, isn't that interesting. But whatever, let's go eat, I'm hungry." He said, walking out the door. Liam just gave me a funny look and I shook my head, telling him to ignore it. We walked out to my car, Liam sitting in the front and Joe and Demi sitting in the back.

"So, Liam, how's the **'down under'**?" Joe asked, as banged my head against the steering wheel. _This was going to be a long night_.

Once we got to the restaurant, we parked and got out. We went inside, telling the waiter my last name for our reservations. We sat at this big round table, away from all the noise. Liam was sitting on one side and then Demi was beside me, and Joe was on the other side of the table. We got our drink orders and then Joe decided to start speaking.

"So, Liam, what are your intentions with Miley?" Joe asked as I was about to punch Joe in the face. By now, Joe had asked Liam about 100 different questions and even I was about to kill him.

"Joe, seriously, can't you just eat the rolls and shut up?" I asked, placing the roll basket down roughly in front of him.

"I take offense to that, but whatever." He said, eating. I felt my phone buzz in my lap, as I saw a new message from: _Liam_. I opened it up, smiling as I read it.

"_**Hey baby, how are you? You look a little stressed. Let me know if there's anything I can do. Love you, baby girl."**_

My smile brightened, as I looked up at him. He smiled at me and winked.

"Are you guy's sexting?!" Joe asked, as I groaned and laid my head down on Demi's shoulder.

"Seriously Joe, _sexting_; really?" Demi asked, slapping him lightly across the face.

"Just ignore him." I said to Liam as he smiled.

"I kind of started doing that when he asked me if I believe my food can speak to me." He said, as I giggled.

"Oh my gosh, look who it is!" a voice exclaimed, as I looked up and saw Selena standing there, her arm latched with Nick's.

"Oh dear lord." Demi said under her breath. Selena dragged Nick over to our table, making Joe scoot over, which made us all scoot over in the circular booth. Selena and Nick were now sitting across from Liam and I. Oh joy.

"How are you, Demi?" Selena asked, as she just looked at her with a small, fake smile and shrugged.

"I am fine, what about you?" she asked, as Selena started talking, twirling her hair. All I heard was something about Taylor and how she and Nick we're doing well. I kind of blocked her out, as I concentrated on Liam's hand, which I was holding under the table. Liam leant down to my ear, whispering something into it.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" he asked and I sighed, nodding. Once Selena stopped talking for a second, I interrupted her.

"Um, Nick, this is Liam, Liam, Nick; Selena, Liam, and yeah." I said, squeezing his hand. I do that whenever I'm nervous.

"It's nice to meet you." Nick said, as Liam nodded.

"I can't wait to see your alls movie! I mean, Liam, you look adorable in it!" Selena said, as I rolled my eyes. Liam raised his eye brows and nodded slightly.

"So, Selena how have your concerts been going?" I asked her and her smile brightened. I actually feel kind of bad for her; I mean, I know she loves to sing, but she's not very good at it.

"They've been going awesome! I mean, only about 100 people are there, but it's fine." I said, as I looked over at Demi, as she was trying not to laugh. It was kind of sad, but I didn't say anything about it.

"So Nick, how have you been?" I asked him, as he looked up from staring at the table.

"I've been fine, just doing some random stuff; what about you?" he asked me, staring at me the whole time. I knew this look and I didn't like it. I knew what he was doing; but I chose to ignore.

"I've been good, just working on some stuff for my new record and all that nonsense." I said, running my hand through my hair nervously. I looked over at Nick and he just smirked at me. I felt Liam rub my leg softly and I calmed down, resting my head on his shoulder. I heard Selena scoff, as I looked over at her.

"What?" I asked, as she glared at me.

"PDA much? God Miley, you are so stupid." She said, as everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"What is your problem Selena?" Demi asked, as Selena shrugged.

"I just don't understand why Miley is trying to make Nick jealous, when he's obviously in love with me." She said, as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not trying to make your little 'Nicky' jealous." I said, as I saw Nick smile a little bit.

"You can't call him that! He won't let me call him that!" She said, as she looked at Nick, and he just looked down.

"Seriously, you're not going to say anything to that slut?! Why is she allowed to call you that, but I can't?!" she asked him, as Liam grabbed my hand tightly.

"She's always called me that." He said quietly, as her face turned red. She looked over towards me, glaring.

"You are such a bitch! I mean, Nick and I were just trying to have a pleasant dinner and then four come and mess it up! God, no wonder no one likes you! Why do you think Nick broke up with you . . . twice? I'll tell you why; because you're a big, fat, whore!" she yelled, as I shrunk down in my seat.

"Selena, first off; you are on crack! And second of all, you can't just call Miley those names and think it's okay! The only bitch here is you!" Demi screamed at her. Thank the lord they gave us a private area.

"Nick, aren't you going to say something!" she said, as our food was brought to us. I looked up at the waiter, as he handed us our food quickly and then left. I honestly don't blame the guy. Selena glared at Nick and then at me. She picked up her plate of spaghetti and threw it right on my face. I pulled some of the spaghetti off my face, as I saw her smirking at me. I felt Liam get up, as he helped me up.

"Come on Miley." I heard Demi say, as I felt her grab my arm and lead me to the bathroom. Once we got in there, she grabbed the roll of paper towels and brought me into the big stall. She started wiping off some of the spaghetti.

"I'm sorry she did this Mi, she's such a bitch!" she said angrily, as she helped me get the sauce off my face and out of my hair. I just shrugged, knowing it was better not to say anything.

"What are you going to do to get her back?!" she asked, throwing away most of the spaghetti covered paper-towels.

"Nothing." I said, while walking out of the stall and over to the sink.

"What?! Why on earth not?! She deserves it!" she yelled, as I leaned my head over into the sink, so Demi could rinse the rest of the sauce out.

"Maybe so, but I'm not going to get in trouble with Disney, or with anyone for getting her back. It's just not worth it." I said, as she sighed, carefully running her hands through my wet hair, getting out all of the nastiness.

"You know, I wonder how you stay so strong and composed all the time." She said, and I shrugged.

"I'm only that way in public, but tonight I'll have a long, nice cry, and then tomorrow's a new day." I said, as she put my wet hair in a bun to the side of my head.

"I admire you, Mi." she said and I smiled too.

"Thanks Dem-Dems." I said, giving her a hug.

"Are you ready to go back out there?" she asked me and I nodded, linking arms with her. When we got back out there, I saw Joe sitting there, talking to Liam and Selena stuffing her face with Nick's food, as Nick was watching us. We walked over to the table and Liam was sitting next to Joe, so Demi and I just sat down.

"Hey baby." Liam said, smiling at me and leaning over, kissing my forehead. I smiled up at him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Selena, is there anything you would like to say to Miley?" Nick asked her, as she looked up from the plate. She looked at me for a second, and shrugged.

"Your hair looks bad like that." She said and then went back to eating. I rolled my eyes and looked at Nick.

"I'm sorry." Nick mouthed and I nodded, smiling at him.

"It's okay." I mouthed back, as he smiled back at me.

"Hey Mi." Joe said to me as I smiled.

"Hey buddy." I said, as he smiled at me.

"You know, I think you should die your hair back to the light brown, it would look really . . ." Joe started, before Miss Perfect over there cut him off.

"Horrendous?!" Selena asked, as Demi glared at him.

"Actually, I was going to say it would look really beautiful." He said, winking at me.

"Thanks Joey." I said, as Selena scoffed.

"Good lord, Miley. Do you also call Kevin 'Kevvy'?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yep." I replied as she gasped.

"Joe, you don't let me call you that, and Kevin doesn't let me call him that either!" she pouted.

"Because those are Miley's nicknames for us." Nick said to her, as she sulked and cross her arms. Liam hand his arm around my waist and was rubbing my side, as I laid my head down on his shoulder. Selena pretended to gag, as I just ignored her.

"Are you hungry, baby?" he asked me softly. I shrugged a little bit, as he slid his chicken parmesan over to me. I smiled at him, as I took a bite and I felt my phone buzz. I looked down and saw I had a text message from Nick.

"_**You two look happy together; I wish you the best, Mile, I really do."**_

I looked up at him and smiled, nodding.

"Well, I guess we should go." Liam said, as I nodded, while Demi got up. I got up after her and then Liam and Joe got out of the booth. Liam wrapped his arm around my waist, as we were about to leave.

"Bye Nick, bye Selena." I said, only getting a response from Nick.

"Goodbye Miley." He said, as we walked over to the cashier.

"You two girls go ahead and go out into the car. We'll be out there in a minute." Joe said, as Liam pulled out his credit card. I nodded, un-wrapping myself from my boyfriends warm embrace. Demi and I walked outside and over to the car. I unlocked it and I got in the front passenger seat and she got into the back.

"Tonight was interesting." I said, resting my head against the back of the chair.

"Yep; listen Mi, I'm really sorry about tonight. I should have just let you and Liam stay and have your date there. I didn't mean for all of this to happen." She said, as I giggled.

"Dem, it's not your fault. Let's just say, this night will be . . . an unforgettable one." I giggled, as Liam and Joe got in the car.

"You ready?" he asked, as I handed him the keys. I nodded, as we drove back to my house.

**Authors Note:**** So yeah, that's what happened. I just got really bored and decided to write a one-shot. I know I should be writing my story and I'm working on it. Also, sorry I have been making Selena the bad guy lately, but every story needs a bad guy and it just happens to be her. So anyway, please review because it will make me smile! Love all of you guys!**


End file.
